


I don’t hate you too

by AvatarNia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air babies - Freeform, Bumizumi, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarNia/pseuds/AvatarNia
Summary: Izumi is angry when she returns from the world leader meeting. Bumi attempts to cheer her up.





	I don’t hate you too

Ever since Bumi became an airbender, he and his wife have been seeing less and less of each other. But now, she was visiting Republic City in order to attend a world leader meeting, so the married couple could spend some quality time together.

The paper door opened and shut with a loud bang. The current Fire Lord dropped into the chair at the desk and massaged her temples.

"Izumi?"

"What?" Izumi snapped, but her eyes softened as she realized who called her name. "Sorry, I'm just...worked up a little."

"It's okay, Zumi. Tell me, what's wrong?" Asked Bumi.

The woman sighed, taking off her glasses and placing them on the desk. "It's Raiko. He suggested that I command the Fire Nation army to fight Kuvira. The nerve of that man! He thinks that just because he is president of the United Republic he can tell us what to do."

As Izumi continued with her rant, blaming everyone from Kuvira, to Raiko, to the other world leaders, Bumi slowly stood up from his spot on the bed, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his wife. That made Izumi take a breath and finally stop ranting.

"Zumi, calm down. The Kuvira crisis will end soon, I promise. Then we can go home to the Fire Nation. Spend some time with our babies." Bumi whispered into Izumi's ear. That earned a laugh from the Fire Lord.

"Babies? Bumi, Iroh is thirty nine and Ursa is twenty eight. They are definitely not babies anymore."

Bumi smiled. "They will always be babies to me, no matter how old they are. Besides, I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Mentioning our children and the Fire Nation won't be enough to cheer me up and you know that." Said the non-bender, slightly pushing her husband's face away. But he didn't give up that easily.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you hate the world?"

Izumi's serious face melted away, leaving a lopsided smile she inherited from her father. "I don't hate you."

Seeing that his wife was finally happy, Bumi responded. "I don't hate you, too."

Turning around, Izumi planted a kiss on Bumi's lips, relaxing into his arms. But the blissful silence didn't last long, as Ikki and Meelo burst in through the door, eager to tell their aunt and uncle about their recent search for the Avatar.

Izumi hid a laugh behind her hand, listening to the tale of the air siblings. Even though her own children were all grown up, she was lucky enough to marry a man who had small nieces and nephews. She enjoyed discussing books with Jinora, refereeing games of air ball between Ikki and Meelo and even babysitting little Rohan when Pema was busy.

The Fire Lord was part of a big family, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this work over from FanFiction.Net. Bumizumi is an underrated ship and deserves a lot of love!  
And yeah, Ursa is the name my sister and I gave to Izumi’s daughter.


End file.
